Tienes un Spam
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Empieza con Querido, contenido y termina con Amor, dejando una posdata que dice 'Te Odio' Alfred hace que el mundo se moleste con el. T por temas y por palabras no muy bellas.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay esto empezó gracias a un cierto personaje que tengo en facebook (mira a Gilbert) que no se cansa de fastidiar con Suecia en minifalda, así que esta idea fue gracias a él._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, el estilo de escritura lo han utilizado tantos que no sé quien fue el que empezó pero, no es mío. También este estilo lo usan en una de mis lecturas favoritas, una novela que se me olvido el nombre…_

**Nota: No habrá censura en palabras (eso quita la diversión), también algunas cosas para algunas personas es OFENSIVO pero, no lo tomen en serio y ríanse y diviértanse con todos los países.**

**Latinos incluidos. **

****

**

* * *

**

América estaba aburrido. MUY aburrido para ser exacto. Esta sentado mirando por la ventana la nieve caer y periódicamente miraba a su jefe firmar y hacer leyes. Todo era monótono. Jefe firmando, nieve cayendo, jefe firmando, nieve cayendo, y así sucesivamente. El techo blanco, el piso alfombra. Tomo un bolígrafo que había en la escritorio, se recostó en la silla y empezó a jugar con el…hasta que se dio cuenta que su jefe se lo estaba pidiendo de vuelta.

-¡Me voy a MORIR!- grito el joven que luego empezó a golpear la mesa con su pie. -¿Sabes que es aburrimiento?-

Su jefe solo aclaro la garganta y América suspiro y dejo de golpear la mesa. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que América empezó con lo suyo. Esta vez tenía sus brazos cruzados y su barbilla descansando en ellos. Ligeramente empezó a golpear el cristal de la ventana. Fue ligero al principio pero, al pasar los minutos se hacía más fuerte el ruido.

-Me qui-e-ro mo-rir- murmuro América bostezando mientras escuchaba a su jefe hablar por teléfono.

Al minuto se escucho la puerta abrir y a alguien entrar pero, América estaba TAN aburrido que no quiso mirar hasta que le tocaron el hombro. Entonces fue que se volteo.

-Señor América, por favor, ¿Puede venir conmigo?- dijo una mujer de mediana estatura, pelo ondulado color marrón, que le llegaba a los hombros, y unos espejuelos. Parecía una niña de doce años en vez de una secretaria.

América solo asistió con su cabeza y salió de la sala de su jefe y siguió a la MUY joven secretaria, la cual América miraba sin parar. Quería preguntarle algo, se pauso unos minutos y abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo permiten la entrada de niños en la Casa Blanca?- la secretaria solo ignoro el comentario, ya sabe que es por su estatura.

-¡Aquí señor, esta su computadora, entreténgase!- dijo ella y cerró la puerta dejando a un América sin respuesta pero, ahí está su computadora quizás pueda jugar o algo por el estilo.

Agarro la silla que estaba a su izquierda y sentó. Espero un rato a que se encendiera su computadora y rápidamente entro a su cuenta de e-mail. Miro por un largo rato hasta que vio la dirección de correo de Lituania, y empezó a escribir.

* * *

**Asunto:** **Por aburrimiento**

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Para: _Toris Laurinaitis (Lituania)_

¡Hola, Toris! ¿Qué haces? Puedes saber que estoy super aburrido y no tengo más nada que hacer. Mi jefe me acaba de sacar disimuladamente con una secretaria de su sala de trabajo… ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo porque dije que estaba aburrido. Nada, era para eso, espero tu respuesta.

Con Amor, _América._

__

_

* * *

_

-Tengo hambre. ¡Me voy para McDonald's!- el joven estiro sus brazos y salió de la sala, cerrando su cuenta de e-mail y dejando su computadora encendida.

Una hora más tarde regreso al cuarto con un bolso de McDonald's y se sentó de nuevo en la silla suspirando.

-Se supone que es comida rápida- murmuro entre dientes.

Luego abrió su cuenta de nuevo y encontró tres sin leer, sonrió y empezó a leer el primero.

* * *

**REAsunto: Por aburrimiento**

De: _Toris Laurinaitis (Lituania)_

Para:_ Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Hola América. Casi ahora acabo de terminar de leer y analizar unos asuntos con mi jefe, y realmente estoy ocupado pero, ahora estoy en descanso hasta el mediodía. Si, puedo imaginarme a tu jefe llamando a una secretaria para sacarte de la oficina…bueno, te dejo

P.S: América me da miedo que siempre terminas con esto en tus cartas o correos '_Con Amor_' por favor no lo hagas.

* * *

America puso una cara de confusión mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco. Estaba a punto de contestarle de vuelta a Lituania cuando vio la segunda que le llamaba mucho la atención y que no era de ignorar.

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Te ****Encontré!**

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

¡Oh, mí querido América! Hace tiempo que te estaba buscando, no contestas mis llamadas, ni mucho menos mis cartas que con esmero y dedicación te escribo. ¿Estás vivo, da? ¿Todo anda bien, da? Me preocupan tus ausencias. Te agregué a mis contactos, amigo.

* * *

América se ahogo con el refresco y empezó a toser por unos cuantos segundos. Tanto que esquivo a Rusia pero, con todo eso lo encontró su correo. Ignoro el mensaje, lo agrego a sus contactos (Ya saben que Rusia no se Ignora) y paso a leer el otro.

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Emergencia!**

De: _Toris Laurinaitis (Lituania)_

Para:_ Alfred F. Jones (América) _

¡América! Rusia acaba de encontrar todos mis contactos de correo electrónico, perdón por los inconvenientes. Rusia es más que listo.

P.S ¿Qué hacemos?

* * *

América sonrió como que alguien está pidiendo ayuda al héroe que lleva dentro. Rápidamente empezó escribir con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Tienen un Spam!**

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Para: _Todas las naciones (incluyendo a las que no conozco)_

Queridos compañeros, naciones, países, islas… ¡LO QUE SEA QUE SON! Nuestro '_querido_' Rusia acaba de encontrar las cuentas que tanto tratamos de ocultar. Así que si por favor ven un mensaje emanando maldad, ya sabe quién es. Están advertidos.

Con Amor, _América._

__

_

* * *

_

América sonrió mientras le daba 'enviar' al mensaje que lo recibirá todo el mundo. Ahora solo tiene que esperar las respuestas de los demás y de un hastiado Rusia. Bueno, eso es lo que piensa.

_

* * *

_

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 1. Díganme por favor como va. Review. Y espero que Gilbert deje a Suecia y la minifalda en paz jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los reviews. Si, ver a Suecia en minifalda seria genial. Arriba con Gilbert y esa pregunta del destino._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nota: No habrá censura en palabras (eso quita la diversión), también algunas cosas para algunas personas es OFENSIVO pero, no lo tomen en serio y ríanse y diviértanse con todos los países.**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente América se levanto temprano. Lo primero que hizo fue encender su computadora y entrar a su cuenta de e-mail. Antes de leer fue al baño y se lavo la cara. Luego se sirvió un vaso de refresco y un emparedado (pero, de Mc Donald's) Rápidamente se sentó y vio los mensajes.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Tienes un Spam!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

Como que, o sea América, por favor deja eso, como, que ya sabemos lo mucho que amas a Rusia. Así que, como, ya deja de involucrarnos a todos en tu, o sea '_romance_'. Todos saben, o sea que, te mueres por dentro que haya, como que, encontrado las direcciones.

P.S ¿Sabes que tu nombre se ve, como que, bien bonito en rosa y el nombre de Rusia al lado juntito al tuyo, o sea _perfect_?

* * *

América se sonrojo y negó ese 'romance' y 'felicidad'.

-¿Cómo te atreves Polonia?- gruño América y rompiendo el vaso de refresco y echándoselo todo encima. -¡NO!-

Bastante vago como para levantarse de su silla, estiro su brazo hacia una maleta y agarro unos pantalones cortos y antes de cambiarse empezó a leer el otro.

* * *

**REAsunto****: ¡Tienes un Spam!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

Querido, ESTADOS UNIDOS (GRANDE) para que lo veas…

*No estoy imitando a Polonia* O sea, como que, ¿romance? Eso, como que lo sabía, o sea, eso ya es chisme viejo; se aman aunque lo niegues. Y si, o sea deja de involucrarnos, y ya vete con Rusia.

P.S. Búscate un nuevo oficio, estoy MUY ocupado. No pierdo tiempo como tú.

* * *

En ese preciso instante una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujo en la cara a América, que empezó a reírse sin parar. Pero antes de revisar si mas personas habían enviado se levanto de la silla, se puso otro pantalón, busco un mapo y empezó a limpiar el derrame que hizo gracias a Polonia.

-Me las vas a pagar- murmuro mientras limpiaba.

Luego de que limpio el piso se sentó y empezó a leer.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Tienes un Spam!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _María Muñoz (Puerto Rico)_

Gracias por decirme donde esta Rusia, me debía las dos personas que estrello contra el muro cuando vino de vacaciones. Tuve que pagar y pasar la vergüenza yo por él. Y el sucio se me escapo.

Con amor, _Puerto Rico._

__

_

* * *

_

Otra vez esa sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en la cara del americano. Que puso todo a un lado y empezó a escribir.

__

_

* * *

_

**Asunto: ¡Dos Bellos Juntos!**

Para: _Pedro Sánchez (México), María Muñoz (Puerto Rico)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Queridos, hermosos de mi vida…

**México:** Creo que estas ciego, es AMERICA, A-M-E-R-I-C-A…soy el héroe… ¿Entendiste o hablas otro idioma? O ¿Acaso perdiste tu sentido de orientación? ¡Espera, estas ciego! Se me olvidaba que tengo a Texas y ahora usas bastón.

P.S Tengo un nuevo oficio…joderte la existencia.

**Puerto Rico:** Mira, querida. Te estoy dando como que mucho dinero para que no hagas nada y busques a Rusia (Que no me importa), así que por favor ven y diviérteme. Ya sabes como.

Con amor…AMERICA…AMERICA, AMERICA, AMERICA...

* * *

América dejo salir una carcajada, mordió un pedazo de su emparedado y presiono el botón de enviar.

Como era muy temprano en la mañana, probablemente los países están ocupados en cosas, y asuntos. Así que agarro su chaqueta y fue a la calle a ver cosas y quizás comprar un juego nuevo.

-No puedo esperar para imaginarme sus caras- dijo América aguantando la risa.

Paseo por varias tiendas hasta el mediodía. Regreso a su cuarto asignado, se sentó y vio lo que esperaba. Más rápido que ligero lo leyó.

* * *

**RE****Asunto: ¡Dos Bellos Juntos!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

Querido… ESTADOS UNIDOS…E.U,

Para darte la mejor información resumida en tres palabras… ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! Estoy ocupado en tareas importantes que en jueguitos tontos como este. Y el que perdió el sentido de orientación fuiste tú…En mi opinión tú necesitas a Texas más que yo, al fin y al cabo yo no fui él que se cayó por las escaleras y tu mami Inglaterra tuvo que aydarte.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Dos Bellos Juntos!**

Para:_ Alfred F. Jones (América) _

De:_ María Muñoz (Puerto Rico)_

¡Vete al infierno a joder la madre que te pario'! Tengo que controlar una multitud aquí y tú tienes tu trasero pegado a la silla de nene lindo. Metete un hamburguer por donde ya sabes donde…y si no sabes…por donde no brilla el sol.

Con AMOR, Puerto Rico

* * *

América no podía contener la risa. Todo era tan fácil, tanta risa y felicidad que tenía hasta que rápido se detuvo cuando entro el ultimo e-mail del día. La risa se le borro de la cara.

-¡Maldito, muérete!- grito el americano revolcándose todo el pelo y luego mordió su chaqueta. Y le dio como cincuenta veces al botón de leer.

* * *

**Asusto: ¡Mi Querido América!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

¡Oh América, que gentil eres! Te digo que me sonroje cuando leí '_querido_' en tu pasado e-mail. Y después lo de Polonia. ¿Te gusto, da? No seas tímido, quiero saber si es cierto. ¿Sabes que repito y repito la frase '_querido_'? Es que me gusta, da. Y porque, como te digo. No quise que nadie más se enterara.

* * *

América respiro hondo y conto hasta diez.

-No vas a vencer este héroe… ¡JAMAS!- agarro una almohada, descargo su furia, volvió a la normalidad y empezó a escribir.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Mi Querido América!**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Rusia…mi querido osito de peluche. Dime que hacer contigo y esa vacía CABEZA que tienes. ¿Sabes que yo también me preocupo por ti? Es que con la nieve que cae, esa cabezota tuya debe estar ya fuera de uso. Quizás la puedas poner en una vía de tren y luego el tren te pase por encima y después me informas mis dudas. Si esta vacía o no.

Con TODO el AMOR, América…

* * *

América sonrió triunfante ante su grandiosa respuesta y luego hundió la tecla de enviar. Solo se recostó para atrás en la silla riéndose en triunfo, mordiendo lo último que le quedaba de su emparedado hasta la tarde. Solo esperando que Rusia deje de molestar.

-¿A quién molesto ahora?- murmuro el joven mirando las direcciones.

* * *

_Bueno hasta este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews, alerta y favoritos._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: De ahora en adelante se verá palabras ofensivas y temas así que están advertidos. ¡Diviértanse!**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

América estaba acostado es su cama mirando al techo, decidiendo que mas hacer. Ya había molestado dos personas, las cuales el cree y está seguro que seguirán contestando, pero ahora, de nuevo esta aburrido. Se volteo boca abajo y miro algo que le trajo una inspiración. Rápidamente se levanto, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**Asunto: Me Confundo**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Estoy muy confundido pRussia, es en cuanto a tu nombre. ¿Cómo es? ¿Prusia o Rusia? Tener tu nombre si es una maldición. Porque si le quitas la 'P' a tu nombre dice Rusia, y si le añadimos 'P' a Rusia, dice pRusia. ¿Cogiste mi confusión pRusia? Es mejor llamarte Gilbert. Cámbiate el nombre…o mejor no, ya nadie se acuerda que existes…si dicen pRusia la gente dice… ¿Rusia? Algunas veces hasta google dice: Quizás quiso decir Rusia…que mal.

Con Amor, América.

* * *

América sonrió y le dio a enviar y rápidamente empezó a escribir otro.

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Vida o muerte!**

Para: _Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

¿Tu nevera está corriendo?

Con Amor, América.

* * *

Luego dio a enviar. Ya la noche estaba encima, y ligeramente empezó a llover. América se levanto para cerrar la ventana pero, primero se asomo para contemplar el último rayo de sol. Tomo un respiro hondo, cerro la ventana y volvió a sentarse para ver que alguien le había enviado un e-mail.

-¿Por qué no te mueres hijo de puta?- murmuro América entre dientes.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Mi Querido América!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

¿Osito de peluche? ¿Soy tu oso de peluche, da? ¡No puedo creer que te preocupes por mí, América! Haces que me sonroje con esas cosas que dices. ¿Sabes algo? Hice lo del tren pero, honestamente, no sé que le paso al que lo guiaba, me vio y rápidamente brinco, y el tren se descarrilo. ¿Qué lástima no?

* * *

América se quedo un rato con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué él hizo QUE?- Fue lo único que logro decir.

Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para salirse del trance que se había ido ya hace un rato para leer el otro.

-¿Cuándo mando esto?-

* * *

**Asunto: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Todas las Naciones_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México__)_

¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡MAMI, ALFRED TE LLAMA!

P.S ¡Mami Inglaterra! ¡Mami Inglaterra!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

De: _Antonio Fernández Carreido (España)_

¡Inglaterra no es tu mami, tu mami soy yo!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Antonio Fernández Carreido (España)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia de Sur)_

¡Déjalos en paz, bastardo! Ellos ya crecieron. ¡Idiota, crece! ¡Maldita sea!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

De: _Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)_

Bonjour, ¿Qué si Angleterre es una mami? Si, lo es. Cuando grita lo demuestra.

**Adjunto: REAsunto****: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)_

De: _Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)_

Una…América se puede ir al infierno junto a los que contestaron y leyeron este mensaje… En cuanto a ti, SAPO INFELIZ, JODE A ALGUIEN QUE TENGA TIEMPO. Y, por favor, dejen de llenar mi buzón de basura. ¡BOLA DE INFELICES!

P.S. España grita más.

**Adjunto: REAusunto: ¡MAMI!**

Para: _Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia del Sur)_

El no entiende lo que dijiste…Así, que no lo confundas más de lo que esta. Que el idiota esta caminado hasta por el techo y no se da cuenta… oh, y se me olvida… ¡INFELIZ ES TU MADRE!

Con ODIO, Romano.

* * *

-Sí, esto es basura, diles Iggy- América dijo.

América estiro los brazos y bostezo. Luego se levanto y fue a la cocina donde agarro un refresco y se sentó de nuevo. Más rápido que ligero empezó a leer el nuevo mensaje que había llegado.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Vida o muerte!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte)_

Ve~ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

* * *

En ese mismo instante el teléfono de América empezó a sonar. Rápidamente América empezó a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba. No es que le importe el que este llamando, es que parece que alguien le cambio el tono y ahora se oye por todo el cuarto la canción "_I'm a Barbie Girl_"

-¡Aquí esta!- más rápido que ligero América bajo el volumen. –Dime Polonia, que estoy ocupado-

Espero un rato a que el otro joven parara de hablar.

-Es que tus mensajes apestan- dijo América medio molesto. –Y casi ahora me diste un susto-

América volvió a sentarse y apago el celular dejando a Polonia hablando solo para contestar el mensaje de Feliciano.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡Vida o muerte! **

Para: _Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

¡OH, NO! Era lo que temía Feliciano. Acaba de engañarte, ve detrás de ella está en Roma.

Con Amor, América.

* * *

Luego le dio a enviar. Como si lo hubiera escrito fuera divertido América empezó a reírse.

-¡WOW, eso fue rápido!- América dijo cuando otro mensaje llego.

* * *

**Asunto: ¡INFELIZ!**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia del Sur)_

¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de tu pendeja bromita? Feliciano acaba de irse, y si le pasa algo, TE JURO por el Vaticano que voy a Washington con un bate y te bateo el trasero. Voy hacer que te tragues el orgullo de héroe que dices tener. Y además te voy a quitar el complejito de Capitán América que tienes y te voy hacer gritar más que Paris Hilton, y llegar a Inglaterra sin avión. ¡Infeliz cabrón!

P.S Vas a ver más de cincuenta estrellas cuando barra el piso contigo.

* * *

-Ah, sí Romano. ¿Cómo que así es la cosa?- América sonrió y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¡INFELIZ!**

Dale Romano, ven. Te esperare aquí en mi cama a ver si es verdad que vienes con el bate y me bateas, y me haces gritar como dices.

P.S Conéctate al chat que te estoy viendo que estas ahí.

* * *

América volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana y vio que la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Rápido se levanto y busco una chaqueta y unos pantalones largos, ya que empezaba hacer un poco de frio. Se sentó a esperar si alguien más contestaba y a ver si Romano se conecta al chat.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. Review please, y pueden dar ideas si quieren._


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: De ahora en adelante se verá palabras ofensivas y temas así que están advertidos. ¡Diviértanse!**

**Latinos incluidos.**

**Sakura Kagamine:** _No te preocupes me diste una idea, gracias._

* * *

Ya eran pasadas la media noche y Alfred no tenía ni una gota de sueño. Tenía los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana hacia las calles, solo pocas personas pasaban. Estaba un poco nublado y hacia un poco de frio. Alfred agarro una cobija y se la puso encima, luego miro a la computadora y bien, un nuevo mensaje(s).

* * *

**Asunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Todas las Naciones_

De: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

Se necesita apoyo para esta noble causa. No se pide dinero, no se pide utensilios y ni requiere presencia, solo apoyo. Estoy recaudando personas para mandar a un idiota, malnacido infeliz, bastardo, cabrón, pendejo inútil al INFIERNO donde encuentre su paz, y su destino elegido…solo dejen esta contestación: ¡Alfred vete al INFIERNO! Y ya estarán apoyando mi noble causa. No saben cuántos idiotas en este mundo mueren sin que la ayuda de buenas personas llegue, y cuando llegan…ya es demasiado tarde. Por favor, apoyen a esta noble causa antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no se pueda hacer nada. Yo sé, en mi experiencia que aun hay gente buena, dispuestas a dar su tiempo para ayudar a idiotas necesitados. Así que, apoyen a un idiota a tener su camino seguro al infierno sin tener ningún contratiempo en su camino. Se los agradeceré con este bello y humilde, asombroso corazón que tengo yo.

P.S. Prusia, Prusia es Prusia… LEELO, PRUSIA. El que se copio de mi nombre fue Rusia.

* * *

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

Espero que con esto Alfredito encuentre su paz interior…que mucho le hace falta, Prusia que caritativo eres, de verdad tienes un ENORME corazón.

¡Alfred vete al INFIERNO!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Por primera vez haces algo bueno…

¡Alfred vete al INFIERNO!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

Gilbert…la basura al zafacón…la basura AL zafacón… ¿Entendiste?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

De: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

Vikingo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Nada? Pues, lárgate… ¿Sabes la pregunta que me salió en Facebook? Es sobre ti… y dice: ¿Crees que Berwald Oxenstierna se vería bien con una minifalda? ¿Sí o no? ¿Adivina que conteste?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia))_

De: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

Sé que pusiste que si... y creo, no, estoy seguro de él que se tiene que ir al infierno junto a Alfred eres tú. Así que…

¡Alfred y Gilbert váyanse al INFIERNO!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

¡Órale, al sueco le gusta el juego! Y tan serio que se ve…jajajjajaa…las apariencias engañan.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

De: _Itzel Sánchez (México)_

¡Pedro! Deja de joder y ponte a trabajar

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Itzel Sánchez (México)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Tino __Väinämöisen__ (Finlandia)_

Si yo fuera ustedes…no molestaría a Berwald. Por favor, sigan mi consejo.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Una Noble Causa**

Para: _Tino __Väinämöisen__ (Finlandia)_

De:_ Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

¿Tú qué quieres imitación barata de Santa?

* * *

-Prusia dime el chiste que es tan gracioso que se me olvido reirme- murmuro Alfred mientras hacía muecas.

-¿Qué le hice yo a Suecia para que me este mandando al infierno?- Alfred se pregunto (otra vez) mientras rascaba su frente en busca de una contestación. -¡Esto es guerra!-

Alfred estiro los brazos por un rato, dejo salir una sonrisa y empezó a escribir.

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Qué te hice?**

Para: _Berwald __Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

De _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Querido Suecia… o ¿es Suiza?... no se dime tu.

¿Qué te hice yo para que te unas a estos idiotas en la mandaera al infierno? Y una pregunta por simple curiosidad… ¿Recibiste muchos golpes cuando eras Vikingo? Es que en mi perspectiva de héroe me dice que esos lentes tuyos tienen mucho aumento.

Con Amor pero, mucho AMOR, América.

* * *

Mientras presionaba el botón de enviar otro e-mail llego. Alfred gruño un poco.

-¿Es que no se rinde?-

* * *

**Asunto: No me ignores**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (America)_

De: _Ivan Braginski (Rusia)_

¡América no me ignores, cerdo!

* * *

Alfred le dio caso omiso y simplemente elimino el mensaje mientras bostezaba. Solo cruzo los brazos encima del escritorio y bajo la cabeza para tomar un ligero descanso. Ligero fue el descanso que cuando levanto su cabeza ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Estiro los brazos, luego las piernas. Se levanto de la silla y busco en su maleta una camisa, unos pantalones y se fue a bañar.

Luego bajo a desayunar y cuando regreso a su cuarto eran las 9:30 y tenia mensajes. Alfred se sentó en su silla con la frente en alto (como siempre) y empezó a leer.

* * *

**Asunto: ****América…**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

Voy a contar hasta tres cerdo socialista…empezando ahora… TRES

* * *

Otra vez Alfred hizo caso omiso al mensaje, lo elimino y paso a leer el otro.

* * *

**RE****Asunto: ¿Qué te hice?**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

Solo te diré cuatro cosas que debes recordar…

Una…Es Suecia

Dos…llenar mi correo electrónico de basura

Tres…Si no quieres que lo que tienes afuera se meta adentro…no me molestes

Cuatro y última…no digas CON AMOR…

* * *

Alfred bostezo como la sexta vez en el día y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

* * *

**REAsunto: ¿Qué te hice?**

Para: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Oh, es Suecia…entendí ahora…

Y no te estoy llenado de basura tu correo lo lleno de sabiduría de héroe…

¡Uy, eso lo quiero ver yo, así que ven aquí!

¿Por qué, si te amo? Y te voy a despegar de Finlandia para tener a un Vikingo personal.

Con Amor, AMERICA

* * *

En esos mismos instantes vio que Romano se conecto al chat.

-Hora de la acción- murmuro entre risas Alfred.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Oh, Romano!

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¿Qué quieres inútil? Estoy ocupado

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿No que ibas a batearme el trasero?

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡NO ME PROVOQUES!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Si no te estoy provocando, te estoy preguntando

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** El bate lo estoy decorando a tu gusto cabrón infeliz

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Rojo, azul y blanco…que no se te olvide… ¿Y tu hermano donde esta?

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡PENDEJO!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** ¿Quién?

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡TU!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** Pero, Romano contesta… ¿Dónde está Feliciano?

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** A ti que te importa y no sé dónde diablos esta gracias a ti… ¿Le pongo brillo al bate?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** Por supuesto que si

_Romano 'Lovino' Vargas esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

Alfred se levanto un rato y empezó a caminar por el cuarto tratando de estirar sus piernas antes de retornar a su posición actual. Agarro el celular e hizo una llamada rápida. Luego de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta Alfred la abrió y agarro su almuerzo para volverse a sentar para volver a escribir.

* * *

**Asunto: Italiano Perdido**

Para: _Todas las naciones_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Se busca italiano amante de la pasta. El italiano fue visto por última vez hace dos días y salió de su casa sin regresar. Aquellos que tengan información sobre el paradero, favor de llamar a las Naciones Unidas o visitar la embajada Italiana más cercana. Habrá recompensa.

* * *

Alfred empezó a reírse y otro mensaje entro.

-¡DIOS MIO!- grito el americano golpeando el escritorio. –No me importas-

* * *

**Asunto: ****Estoy Feliz**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia) _

Dos… ¿Y cuál falta América?

* * *

Alfred suspiro y se levanto de la silla y abrió la boca.

-El uno idiota-

-Hola América, ¿Estás bien, da?-

América sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para ver a Rusia riéndose con una botella de Vodka en una mano y en la otra su querido tubo de cañería.

-¿E-er-eres real?- tartamudeo América mientras se alejaba de Rusia y él se le acercaba.

-¡Oh América, que simpático eres!- sonrió Rusia. –Tranquilo, si soy real. No soy las hadas ni el unicornio de Inglaterra, así que ponte feliz, da-

-N-no-no… ¡Aléjate!- balbuceo América corriendo hacia la puerta pero, tenia seguro desde afuera.

-¿Sabes América?- rio inocentemente Rusia agarrando a América y acercándoselo a él. –Nuestros jefes firmaron un tratado, ¿lo sabes, da?-

América solo dijo que si con su cabeza mientras Rusia acercaba su cara a la de él.

-S-s-si, m-me vas hacer algo…con calma por favor, soy un héroe frágil- rio nerviosamente América mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formaba en la cara a Rusia. Puso la botella de vodka a un lado y empujo a América haciendo que este se sentara en la cama de cantazo.

-No te preocupes, América- murmuro Rusia. –Después de todo, soy tu osito de peluche, da-

-WAAAAA- grito América mientras Rusia empezó a besar su cuello.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bien, mal o más o menos? Díganme, review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: De ahora en adelante se verá palabras ofensivas y temas así que están advertidos. ¡Diviértanse!**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

Alfred se acomodaba la chaqueta después de él '_tratado_' con Rusia, el cual se fue feliz y contento, aunque ha Alfred no le gusto para nada. De ahora en adelante, Rusia no se ignora, y punto, mas nada, no se ignora. Se sentó, _milagrosamente_, en la silla y empezó a escribir con rabia.

* * *

**Asunto: Amor MIO**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Rusia….sinceramente…APESTAS…

Con Amor, América

* * *

Alfred presiono enviar y se volvió a parar saliendo del cuarto. Fue hasta la cocina y agarro una botella de agua y regreso al cuarto donde vio que un nuevo mensaje había llegado y comenzó a leerlo.

* * *

**Asunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Todas las Naciones_

De: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

Les pido que por favor, antes de mandar a otro idiota al infierno especifiquen cual de los dos es…creo que con Dinamarca basta y sobra…y no saben cuanto lo quiero sacar para conocer la paz…y sin mandan otro idiota….

Eso es todo.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

¿Cómo que, estar en paz o como para estar con Suecia? Como que, o sea, aclara eso. O sea, como ya, ahora, contesta. Como que, el mundo espera.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Mathias Søren (Dinamarca)_

¿Qué?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Tino Väinämöisen (Finlandia)_

¿Cómo?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Kristján Örn (Islandia)_

¿Cuándo?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

¿Quién?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

De: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

¿Por qué?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

De: _Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría)_

-hehhehehe-… mmmmm…

* * *

Alfred tenía los pensamientos medio revolcados, después de la sacudida que le dio Rusia. Pero, luego de tomar un poco más de agua comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Pensó un rato y luego comenzó.

* * *

**REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Deja a Suecia quieto, el va hacer mi Vikingo personal…

Con Amor, América

* * *

Alfred tomo un poco mas de agua y miro a su izquierda y gruño molesto.

-¿Por qué dejas tus cosas?- Alfred saco la botella de Vodka del escritorio, abrió la puerta y la dejo en el pasillo.

Respiro hondo para luego sentarse en la silla y vio que había otro mensaje.

* * *

**REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Tino Väinämöisen (Finlandia)_

Ya dejen a Su-san quieto…lo digo en serio…

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Tino Väinämöisen (Finlandia)_

De: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

¿Han escuchado la canción de Fanny Lu "Celos"?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Pedro Sánchez (México)_

De: _Luciano Da Silva (Brasil)_

Celos~ Tengo celos~ Celos de tus ojos cuando miras otro chico ~

P.S. Feliciano me pregunto que si había visto su nevera…dije que no y desapareció…

**Adj****unto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De:_ Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

O sea Alfred, como que eres un perro, o sea Rusia me dijo lo que te hizo, o sea, como que, Dios mío que cosa más perra. Y ahora, como que quieres que Suecia te haga lo mismo. Por favor, quieres con todos…por supuesto, o sea, yo no quiero, así que, como que ya sabes, estoy lejos de tu alcance. Así, que, por favor, no me ruegues.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

Mi querido América. Déjame contestarte el mensaje que me enviaste, da.

¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? Como dices que apesto… ¿Agua fría o caliente?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH d(^^)b

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría)_

De: _Roderich Eldestein (Austria)_

Elizabeta…compórtate…

* * *

Las mejillas, no, la cara completa de Alfred se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo…como? NOOO- Alfred grito golpeando con ambas manos la mesa. Gruño un rato, respiro hondo. Empezó a pensar un rato a esperar que le pasara la rabia, y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para:_Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polonia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Una…Polonia NOOOO, jamás pediría estar contigo. Segundo, no me voy a bañar contigo Rusia, así que ni fría ni caliente. Tres, Finlandia, salte del medio porque una vez decido lo cumplo. Cuatro, México no seas metió. Quinto, ¿para donde se fue Feliciano Brasil? Y sexto, ¿Hungría como hiciste la 'b' al revés?

Con Amor, América

* * *

Alfred sintió hambre y se levanto de la silla, y salió afuera para McDonald's y regreso una hora después para ver otro mensaje en la computadora. Con la hamburguesa en la boca y el refresco en una mano, rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**REAsunto: Aclaren**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Arthur __Kirkland__ (Inglaterra)_

"Y sexto, ¿Hungría como hiciste la 'b' al revés?"

…No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?...

* * *

-¿Y cuál es el problema Iggy?- Alfred dijo con la boca llena y comenzó a escribir otro mensaje.

* * *

**Asunto: Ayuda**

Para: _Peter Kirkland (Sealand)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Aparte de mi actitud… ¿Qué más le molesta a Iggy?

Con Amor, América

* * *

Alfred se levanto y se fue a bañar. Luego de un largo rato salió sin camisa y unos jeans, descalzo. Se seco el pelo con una toalla, se perfumo y volvió a sentarse, metiéndose de nuevo otra hamburguesa a la boca y fue para leer otro mensaje.

* * *

**REAsunto: Ayuda**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Peter Kirkland (Sealand)_

Ehh… El 4 de julio, Francis, sus hermanos, yo, tú, que menosprecien su comida, que le recuerden su pasado, que digan que las hadas no existen, que le digan que tejer es de viejas, y…si necesitas algo más ya sabes, me envías otro mensaje.

* * *

Alfred murmuro algo pero, no se entendió gracias a su boca llena. Vio que alguien estaba conectado al chat. Alguien quien no reconocía.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Quién eres?

**Matthew Williams:** Tú conciencia…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿De verdad?

**Matthew Williams:** Si…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Y qué tiene que decirme mi conciencia?

**Matthew Williams:** Que dejes de llenar de basura el buzón de tu vecino de arriba…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** ¿Vecino?

**Matthew Williams:** Olvídalo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Eres muy raro para ser mi conciencia…

**Matthew Williams:** Porque no soy tu conciencia…te mentí, soy alguien más…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** … ¿Quién eres? ¡Me estas asustando! ¡Dime quien eres!

**Matthew Williams:** Pues, ahora no te diré quien soy…y me voy…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** NO, no, NOOO te vayas sin decirme quien eres…

**Matthew Williams:** Quédate con la duda Alfred F. Jones…adiós…no comas más hamburguesas.

_Matthew Williams esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

-¿Cómo sabe que a mí me gusta las hamburguesas?- Alfred pregunto sorprendido. -¿Quién era?-

* * *

_Bueno un poco corto comparado a los demás pero, espero que les haya gustado. Review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Y verdad que el capítulo de antes quedo corto así que voy hacer este un poco más largo y de su agrado._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: Temas un poco raros jajjajaa y una conversación de chat BIEN larga…**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

De verdad que Alfred necesita otro oficio pero, quien le dice eso a él. Ahora esta recostado en su cama pensando en esa persona que hablo con el por el chat. La computadora está encendida, piensa que también necesitará una nueva pero, ni al caso. Se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la silla. También abrió la ventana, seriamente necesita aire fresco, ha estado clavado ha esa cuarto desde esta mañana y ya en pasado en mediodía. Estiro sus manos y comenzó a ver los pasados mensajes que habían enviado. Alfred sonrió cuando vio el primer mensaje del día.

* * *

**Asunto: Manual de cómo coger a un idiota**

Para: _Todas las naciones_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Coger a un idiota es BIEN fácil, tan fácil inclusive mi hermano lo puede hacer

Primero: Alfred no entiendes

Segundo: Gilbert contesta

Tercero: ¿Antonio, el tomate es bueno?

* * *

Alfred no entendió lo que Romano quiso decir pero, empezó a escribir un mensaje, y le dio a enviar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro mensaje llego.

* * *

**REAsunto: Manual de ****como coger a un idiota**

Para: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

No entendí

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Manual de cómo coger a un idiota**

Para: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

De: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

Que eres un idiota Alfred

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Manual de cómo coger a un idiota**

Para: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

De: _Antonio Fernández Carreido (España)_

¡Claro que sí lo es!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Manual de cómo coger a un idiota**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Ahí lo tienen señores. Manual de cómo coger un idiota, hecho por Romano Vargas

* * *

-¡Yo no soy un idiota Romano!- Alfred murmuro entre dientes golpeando el escritorio con sus pies. –No…o soy-

* * *

**Asunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Todas las Naciones_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

No rompan la siguiente cadena…hasta el tercer mensaje invénteselas como, da.

Sin ti soy como un China sin Hello Kitty

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Yao Wang (China)_

Sin ti soy un Japón sin cámara

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván__ Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Kiku Honda (Japón)_

Sin ti soy una Hungría sin Sartén

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría_)

Sin ti soy un Gilbert sin awesome

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

Sin ti soy un Nazi sin Hitler

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

De: _Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania)_

EHHhhhhh….

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)_

Sin ti soy un Suecia sin Tino

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)_

Sin ti soy un Romano sin tomates

**Adjunto: REAsunto: Sin ti**

Para: _Ivan Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Sin ti soy un Feliciano sin pasta…y se acabo porque Feliciano no esta

* * *

Alfred bostezo para luego sonreír al ver el chat room lleno.

-Hora de la acción héroe- sonrió Alfred.

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** …Awww se acabo el juego. Este ser tan grandioso ahora esta aburrido…

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿A quién le importa?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** …pendejo…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** hahahahha…

_Romano__ 'Lovino' Vargas está conectado_

**Romano**** 'Lovino' Vargas:** …Esperando con el uniforme de los New York Yankees…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Te debes ver bien sexy vestido así…

**Roman****o 'Lovino' Vargas:** …Idiota…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Hahahha…

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** ¿Tú de qué te ríes?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Oigan!

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** …escribe…no te puedo oír idiota

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Tengo una idea requeté asombrosa! Que solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** No mejor que las mías pero, dale…

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡AVANZA!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Que tal si los dos vienen ahora a mi casa para tener un tiempo juntos Kesekese, ya saben cómo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** ¡Claro!

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** …y de una vez llevo el bate…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** …hehehe masoquismo…bueno, ¿Alguien más?

_Mathias Søren está conectado_

**Mathias Søren:** Creo que necesitan al Rey del Norte allá, después de todo seria aburrido sin mí…

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** ¿Quién?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** El unico rey que conozco es el de Burger King

**Mathias Søren:** …cabrones…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** Ehh… ¿De verdad lo vamos hacer?

_Hans Henri Dietrich está conectado_

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** ¿Me incluyen?

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** …váyanse al Diablo y quémense en el infierno…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Romano esa boca tuya la quiero aquí ahora...

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** Si, voy a ir precisamente a gritarte a ti…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Si, Romano esa boquita sucia la quiero, y si Holanda puedes unirte

**Mathias Søren:** ¡Orgia, señores! ¡Esto lo quiero ahora!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** Pregunto de nuevo… ¿De verdad lo vamos hacer?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Claro que sí!

**Hans Henri Dietrich:**Voy para allá ahora…

_Hans Henri Dietrich__ esta desconectado_

**Mathias Søren:** El que está pendiente a la conversación diga algo…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …Algo…

**Mathias Søren**: … ¡Tú eres bien cabrón!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Querías que dijera algo pues dije algo, y además no me perdería esto para nada…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** O_O

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** eeeeeee…Okay?

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** Idiota eso está dando miedo…

**Mathias Søren:** … ¿Cómo está eso?

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Ver cómo te tratan…como la puta que eres…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Ehhh… ¿Vienes Berwald?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿TÚ ESTAS LOCO?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Por qué?

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** Berwald es más alto que Rusia, obligatoriamente el va arriba… ¿Nos quieres matar?

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** …por primera vez… ¡Maldita sea! Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota este… ¿Te estás fumando algo?

_Pedro Sánchez está conectado_

**Pedro Sánchez:** …esta es la conversación más extraña que he visto…y en mi vida si HE visto cosas raras…

_Francis Bonnefoy está conectado_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** ¡Claro que no, _mon cheri_!

**Pedro Sánchez:** AHHHHHHHHHHHh ¡CARAJO!

_Pedro Sánchez__ está desconectado_

_Francis Bonnefoy está__ desconectado_

_Luciano Da Silva está conectado_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está conectado_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡MIRA CABRONES! ¡AHORA! Traigan sus traseros aquí a mi casa ahora

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Alguien…ayuda…por favor...alguien...ahora...

**Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta':** Ve~ Yo…

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡NADA! Lo que tengas que decir no… ¡FELICIANO!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Feliciano?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡FELI!

**Luciano Da Silva:** ¿Dónde rayos Feliciano encontró una conexión al internet en el medio del Amazonas?

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** Ese es Feliciano para ti…

**Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta':** Ve~ Soyelheroe

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Cómo te atreves a decir mi contraseña de Facebook?

**Romano ****'Lovino' Vargas:** hehhehehh

**Luciano Da Silva:** *Música de Jaws* Tan-tan *pausa* tan-tan *pausa* tan tan tan tan tan tan tannaa…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Feliciano es malo cuando lo quiere ser ajjajaj… ¡Miren, ya Holanda esta aquí! ¿Y ustedes?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¿Austria?

_Roderich Eldestein está conectado_

**Roderich Eldestein:** ¿Si?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Duermo hasta en el piso del baño pero, déjame ir a tu casa…

**Roderich Eldestein:** Esta bien…

_Roderich Eldestein esta desconectado_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

_Feliciano Vargas esta desconectado_

_Luciano Da Silva esta desconectado_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:**Acaben y traigan sus traseros aquí, ya West se fue

_Romano __'Lovino' Vargas esta desconectado_

_Gilbert_ _Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

_Mathias Søren estas desconectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna esta desconectado_

_Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe' esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. El que viene será genial. Review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias por los reviews. Y admito que el capitulo anterior fue demasiado corto, inclusive para mi propio gusto. Aquellos que extrañan a Rusia lo incluiré, no se preocupen, está bien, da? También necesito una pequeña ayudita. En mi perfil habrá un poll, ¿por favor pueden votar? Se los agradeceré con todo mi corazón, bueno a hora a leer se ha dicho._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: Temas un poco raros jajjajaa y una conversación de chat BIEN larga, otra vez…**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

El día era hermoso, Alfred estaba tirado en su cama, debajo de las cobijas después de haber regresado la noche anterior de Alemania, la peor noche de su vida según él. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las finas cortinas y Alfred trataba lo imposible para que no lo molestaran.

-Mmmm…- no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse al sonido de la alarma de su reloj que marcaban las 1:30 pm. Gruño un poco pero, se levanto. Saco una camisa sin mangas blanca de las gavetas y un pantalón corto y se fue al baño. No sin antes volver a encender su computadora.

Luego de unos largos minutos Alfred regreso a su computadora, abrió la ventana para dejar el aire cálido entrar a la habitación y se puso a leer los mensajes.

* * *

**Asunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

Mi querido Alfred…tengo una pregunta…te la puedo preguntar, da? Bueno,… Oh, como la pregunto…bueno aquí vamos, da?... ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

* * *

-No estoy para ti hoy- Alfred murmuro pero, se acordó de la previa visita de Rusia a su cuarto lo cual hizo que un frio le subiera por la espalda. Rindiéndose empezó a escribir.

* * *

**REAsunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Mi querido osito de peluche, mi adorada ovejita de miel…si, somos TAN amigos…inclusive voy a olvidar que existió una guerra fría…

Con TODO el AMOR, América.

* * *

Alfred dio a enviar y suspiro para salir afuera. El pasillo estaba tranquilo, el calor insoportable. Pero, llego a la cocina en donde sintió que alguien lo estaba observando pero, no sabía quién, simplemente no había nadie más que él en la cocina. Le dio caso omiso a esto y abrió la nevera, se sobresalto cuando algo le paso por los pies. Miro hacia abajo.

-¿Kumajirou? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Alfred se arrodillo para llegar al nivel del oso.

-Es increíble que recuerdes a él y no a mi- Alfred alzo su cabeza para mirar a sus alrededores pero, no vio a nadie.

-A tu izquierda Alfred- Alfred hizo lo que la voz le ordeno pero, no vio a nadie. –¿O, era a tu derecha? No se…Alfred, dime tu donde estoy yo-

-Quien quiera que sea…me estas asustando- Alfred agarro al oso y salió de la cocina más rápido que ligero y se encerró en la habitación.

-¡Alfred dame a Kumachiro!-

-¿Quién?-

Alfred no escucho nada más y volvió a sentarse en la silla, no sin antes ordenar a oso a que no abriera la puerta. Luego se sentó y empezó a leer.

* * *

**REAsunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

¿De verdad? Oh Alfred, me haces sentir tan feliz, da. Pues, como somos amigos y la guerra fría SI ocurrió quiero que me regales 100 girasoles.

* * *

-De verdad tiene unos co…

* * *

**Gilbert Beilsch****mdt:** ¡Eres el peor!

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' esta conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** Vete al carajo Gilbert…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Son los peores!

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está conectado_

_Romano 'Lovino' Vargas está conectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna está conectado_

_Hans Henri Dietrich está conectado_

_Mathias Søren está conectado_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Omitiendo los detalles gráficos… ¿Qué paso?

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Que ninguno sabe cómo hacer las cosas…

**Gilbert B****eilschmidt:** Y si no supe hacer nada… ¿Por qué gritabas 'SI, PRUSIA, DALE, ASI MISMO', al igual que Alfred?

**Alfred F. Jones**** 'Héroe':** … Yo era la puta más grande no es justo...siempre abajo...

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** …

**Ludwig Beilsch****midt:** …y me atrevo a preguntar... ¿Quiénes estaban arriba?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Kesekese…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Mhp…

**Mathias Søren:** No tengo idea de cómo me cogió…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Si, pero, al principio estaban peleando quien era el que iba arriba… Nadie quería ir abajo

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** …

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Si salgo en estado es de Gilbert…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿QUE? Había mucha gente para ser mío…

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Es verdad. Si yo también quedo en estado es de Prusia

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Me incluyo…mí bambino es de Gilbert… ¡Maldita sea!

**Ludwig Beilschimidt:** …habían muchas personas como para ser de mi bruder…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Así es West, diles…

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** ¿Y el tuyo Dinamarca? ¿De quién es?

**Mathias Søren:***no estoy imitando a Finlandia* SU-SAN!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Te hago abortar…

_Tino Väinämöisen está conectado_

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Su-san hazte responsable…es tu hijo

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡PAREN LA CONVERSASION!

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Si, Gilbert. ¿Qué paso?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Ustedes actúan como si estuvieran en estado de verdad…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Es que lo estamos

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Es verdad

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Y el mío se va a parecer demasiado a su padre

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** West…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡Se equivocan pedazos de mierda! El mío les va a patear el trasero al los ustedes

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** West… ¿Dónde estás?

**Ludwig Belischmidt:** Aquí estoy, y tranquilícense…

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Soy una madre preocupada por el futuro de su hijo...no puedo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Mi hijo va tener tu apellido, así que hazte responsable Gilbert…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Lo siento pero, MI hijo no será un bastardo, así que Gilbert reconoce el mío

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** El mío es el que va a tener el apellido, así que piérdanse

**Mathias Søren:** Que bueno que yo y mi amante no peleamos…me ama tanto

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Suave con los embustes y, el mío no será bastardo…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿QUE? ¿TU TAMBIEN? ¡WEST!

**Tino Väinämöisen:** ¿Gilbert? Tengo que decirte algo importante…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Qué?

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Te acuerdas la vez que fui para tu casa y Alemania no estaba…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** No me digas que…

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Si… *se sonroja*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Ni el de Alfred, ni el de Berwald, ni el de Hans, ni el de Romano, y ni siquiera el TUYO Tino, es mío…yo me limpio las manos…

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Un momento me están llamando por celular…

* * *

-Hola, Finlandia~ ¿Quién es?- El joven finlandés dijo muy contento, poniéndose el teléfono entre medio de la oreja y el hombro. Dejo salir una carcajada que duro un rato pero, luego regreso a su compostura.

–Como digas, adiós~-

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Gilbert… quiero ser tu esposa…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** WEST, AYUDAME!

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** No, el se va a casar conmigo

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** SE EQUIVOCAN, Gilbert se va a casar conmigo

**Tino Väinämöisen:**No, yo soy el mejor candidato para ser esposa de Gilbert, así que Gilbert cásate conmigo…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Conmigo…

**Mathias Søren:** A ti no te importa nuestro hijo. Se, que aunque no sea hijo de él, Gilbert hará el papel de padre muy bien. ¡Suecia, padre irresponsable! ¡Gilbert cásate conmigo!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Tengo que velar los derechos de mi hijo primero a que el tuyo…aunque sea mío también…

**Mathias Søren:** ¡No es justo! ¡Soy una madre devastada! ¡Mi mundo se ha acabado!

_Lukas Mikal está conectado_

_Kristján Örn está conectado_

**Lukas Mikal:** Dinamarca está sufriendo de depresión post-parto

**Kristján Örn: **Pero, Noruega… el no ha dado a luz aun…

**Lukas Mikal:** No sabía que Dinamarca fuera un poste…y llámame onii-chan…

**Kristján Örn:** No…

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Gilbert se casara conmigo. No dejare que mi hijo sea un bastardo. ¡Jamás!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Seré el héroe de mi hijo, así que peleare con uñas y dientes por el hasta que tenga el apellido de Gilbert, y la manutención

_Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta' está conectado_

**Felicianos Vargas 'Pasta':** Ve~ Defenderé a mi sobrino, así que, por favor Gilbert cásate con Romano…

_Matthew Williams está conectado_

_Pedro Sánchez está conectado_

_Luciano Da Silva está conectado_

_Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez está conectado_

_Martin Hernández está conectado_

**Matthew Williams:** Alfred abre la puerta y dame a Kumadiro…

**Pedro Sánchez:** Esto está mejor que las novelas que Itzel ve…

**Luciano Da Silva:** Que si que

**Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez:** Feliciano…por última vez…tu nevera no está aquí…

**Martin Hernández:** Si, Feli, el está mintiendo. La nevera esta allá

**Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez:**No, esta en Argentina…

**Martin Hernández:**No, está en Chile

**Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez:** ¡ARGENTINA!

**Martin Hernández:** ¡CHILE!

**Pedro Sánchez:** ¡Cállense! Quiero leer más de la novela…

**Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez:** …

**Martin Hernández:** …

**Luciano Da Silva:** Gracias~

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Lo siento Alfred pero, mi hijo será el único al cual Gilbert reconocerá…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ehhhh…

**Mathias Søren:**¡Una madre devastada soy! ¡NO ESCUCAHAS ALEMANIA! ¡CARAJO! ¿Por dónde oyes? ¿Acaso estas sentado?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Por última vez… ¡No son míos!

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Gilbert, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? Prometo que será el mejor matrimonio que hayan visto

_Gilbert __Beilschmidt está desconectado_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¿Bruder? A la primera que escucha matrimonio...huye...y si escucho Dinamarca, no soy sordo…

_Ludwig Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Oigan…Gilbert ya se fue…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Ya se idiota…

**Tino Väinämöisen: **Le dimos un susto ¿no? Gracias por la llamada Alfred~

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** De nada. ¿Dónde están las madres devastadas?

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Aquí estoy…hehehhe

**Mathias Søren: **Por aquí ando, dime Alfred

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** A Gilbert le asusta la palabra matrimonio…

**Tino Väinämöisen: **Sip, muchísimo…

**Mathias Søren: **¿Saben que sería lo mejor?

**Berwald Oxenstierna: **¿Qué?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** Anda, suelta…

**Mathias Søren: **Vestirnos de novias e ir a la casa de Alemania y demandar a Gilbert que se case con nosotros…

**Tino Väinämöisen: **Eso le daría un ataque al corazón…

**Hans Henri Dietrich: **Lo que se merece…

**Mathias Søren: **¿Qué tal, lo hacemos?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** ¡IGGY! Se nuestro abogado…

_Arthur Kirkland está conectado_

**Arthur Kirkland: **Como sea…

**Hans Henri Dietrich: **Si, déjenme ir a comprar uno…los llamo cuando lo tenga…

_Arthur Kirkland esta desconectado_

_Hans Henri Dietrich esta desconectado_

**Tino Väinämöisen: **Su-san, Dinamarca y yo iremos a comprar los nuestros…

_Tino Väinämöisen esta desconectado_

_Mathias Søren esta desconectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna esta desconectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Okay…me llaman

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

-Las vas a pagar Gilbert. ¿Y tú qué quieres Rusia-

* * *

**REAsunto: Te quiero**

Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

Oh, mi querido. Se me olvido que en TU cabeza enorme que tiene no entiendes sarcasmo…y ¿En donde CARAJO, te voy a buscar 100 malditos girasoles? ¿Y qué me vas a dar tu a cambio?

* * *

Alfred bostezó y miro a su izquierda donde Kumajirou estaba raspando la puerta con sus garras dejando marcas en ella. Unas marcas muy feas.

-NO, no, no, no hagas eso- Alfred agarro a el oso por una de sus patas y esto parece que molesto a oso que le brinco encima.

-¡MATTHEW!-

-Ahora me recuerdas- Matthew abrió la puerta, y vio a Alfred en el piso peleando (tratando) de sacarse el oso de encima pero, dicha tarea era imposible, aunque él tuviera una fuerza inhumana.

-Mattie se un buen hermano menor y ayúdame-

-Sí, Alfred te ayudare…en un momento-

Matthew vio como su oso mordía a Alfred y Alfred gritaba. Kumajirou todavía no había lastimado a Alfred así que nada serio, además Matthew podría quitárselo… ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?... En un rato, quizás, cuando Alfred aprenda la lección… ¿Verdad?

-En un minuto Alfred~- Matthew sonrió

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Review, y acuérdense de votar en mi perfil, gracias anticipadas~ Los quiero a todos_


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias por todo, me alegra que les haya gustado. También gracias por votar. Y no estoy muy segura con este capítulo, estoy corta de inspiración últimamente gracias a que mis clases de Universidad ya empezaron pero, espero que les guste. Está un poco corto de nuevo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nueva Nota: Que se intoxiquen con la conversación de Alfred con Rusia Jajjajaja que hasta yo tuve dificultad para escribirlo…**

**Latinos incluidos.**

* * *

-¡AHHH! Eso duele Matthew- el grito de Alfred fue los suficientemente alto, no hay duda de que lo escucharon en toda Casa Blanca, no hay duda de eso.

-Alfred no seas gallina, es solo alcohol- Matthew gruñía mientras trataba de ponerle vendajes a su hermano, que por cierto no se quedaba quieto.

-Matthew, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras esperado DOS malditas horas para quitarme el DICHOSO oso ese- Matthew apretó las vendas lo que hizo que Alfred lanzara otro aullido más alto que el primero. -¿Matthew, porque sonríes? ¡AHHHH!-

-Pero, Alfred, creí que estaban jugando~- Matthew dijo en un tono lo cual hizo que Alfred sobresaltara y se sonrojara.

-Matthew, seriamente me estas asustando- Dijo Alfred ya casi para salirse de la ventana y salir corriendo. Lo cual sería un poco (demasiado) raro. Una persona normal, salir corriendo de la Casa Blanca descalzo, sin camisa y con montón de vendaje en el brazo.

-¡ALFRED! No importa qué actitud YO tome, siempre te asusto. ¿Sabes qué? ¡ME LARGO!- Matthew agarro el oso en sus brazos, el cual todavía tenía en los dientes un pedazo de camisa.

-¡Al fin, solo!- Alfred murmuro y empezó a leer

* * *

**REAsunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

Oh, Alfred~ Me gustaría, que en vez de 100 quiero 150, que te parece, da? Y puedo ofrecerte una botella de Vodka, el Vodka ruso es el mejor, súper mejor, da. Mejor que esas bebidas gaseosas que tomas…las cuales te hacen ver gordo…

Y tienes razón CERDO, no soy muy bueno es el sarcasmo, ¿Qué te parece eso CERDO, da?

* * *

Alfred quería explotar de rabia. Simplemente Rusia no se rendía, y saben que significa eso. Si Rusia no se rinde, Alfred tampoco. Y Rusia lo llamo 'cerdo' lo cual para Alfred significa que es gordo.

* * *

**REAsunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

No estoy gordo…y la bebida gaseosa es la mejor. Todavía está en el pasillo la botella de Vodka que trajiste.

Con Amor, América

* * *

_Matthew Williams está conectado_

**Matthew Williams:** AHHHH Atropelle a un pordiosero con el carro nuevo de Alfred

_Roderich Edelstein está conectado_

**Roderich Edelstein:** ¡Dios mío! ¿Y Gilbert está bien?

**Matthew Williams:** hehhehe

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Mi…carro…no…puede…ser… ¡MATTHEW WILLIAMS! ¡CANADA!

**Matthew Williams:** Hehehhehe… Mira me conoce

_Matthew Williams esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

**REAsunto: Te Quiero**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)_

En realidad, mí querido amorcito. Cerdo no significa gordo, ¿Sabes, da? Para los rusos cerdo significa: sucio, envidioso, egoísta, puerco, ego centrista, mal nacido, canalla, arrogante, ignorante, estúpido, sínico, y oh puedo continuar si quieres, da?

P.S. Quiero mis girasoles para hoy

* * *

-Yo…no…RUSIA- respiro jadeante. La cabeza la tenía a punto de estallar, gracias a la rabia que tenía. No solo por el mensaje de Rusia, sino también porque su Chevy del año que había sacado había sido chocado por su hermano.

* * *

_Iván Braginski está conectado_

**Iván Braginski:** Estamos solos Alfred…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Eso es lo que temo…no es que te tenga miedo pero…

**Iván Braginski:** mmmm…))))))

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso )))))?

**Iván Braginski:** ¿Perdón?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe:** ¿Que…es esto ))))?

**Ivan Braginski:** Que yo sepa eso son 'emoticons' Y estoy confundido que tu no sepas de ellos viendo que tú los utilizas mucho, da…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Se lo que 'emoticons' son, morón pero, eso son los brackets y no hacen ningún sentido :\

**Iván Braginski:** Yo asumo que es una cara feliz si la giras a 90 grados… ¿Estoy mal da?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** LOL ¿Qué? ¿Eres un retardado? ¿En que se asemeja eso a una sonrisa? Eso es más que un montón de curvas

**Iván**** Braginski:** ¡Que lastima, digo yo! Yo pensé que hasta el IMBECIL más grande del mundo era capaz de identificar una sonrisa. Aparentemente, estaba equivocado. Estoy asombrado, sin embargo, porque yo te creí un hombre con una GRAN imaginación, y de este modo no tendrías problemas en identificarlo.

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡NO TIENE NI OJOS! ¿Qué carajo le paso a los ojos? Seriamente WTF DDDD8 Hasta tus 'emoticons' son tenebrosos

**Iván Braginski:** No voy hacer partícipe de esta estúpida conversación…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Ahora lo único en que voy a pensar es en esos hombres amarillos corriendo sin ojos ¿Qué carajo? ¡Eres un freak! Seriamente, gracias por darme pesadillas… ¡OYE!

_Iván Braginski esta desconectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡NO TE DUERMAS! Tu freak-o Pshych-o commie... ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!

* * *

Alfred se levanto se su silla para luego tomar una tarjeta de crédito y salir. Hizo unas cuantas compras, con la imagen de los smileys sin ojos en la mente. Luego compro un helado para más tarde regresar a su cuarto.

* * *

_Berwald Oxenstierna está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** *no imito* ¡SU-SAN!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** ¿Sabes algo?

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …ummm…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** Nunca te había visto tan de cerca y me atraes… porque yo no me visto de novia y voy a tener a tu casa en vez de la de Gilbert…

**Berwald Oxenstierna**: …esta conversación es incomoda…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Que no lo sea! Sigo pensando que serás mi Vikingo personal

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** … ¿Alfred? ¿Quieres morirte?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe'**: ¿Me prestas Ikea? Puedes usar a Texas si quieres pero, tienes que venir aquí a mi casa

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …no…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Te estoy dando mi estado y no lo quieres?

**Berwarld Oxenstierna:** …está bien… Pero, solo intercambiar lentes…no te pases…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Solo un momento, por eso te necesito acá en mi casa para que el intercambio sea rápido

_Arthur Kirkland está conectado_

**Arthur Kirkland:** …por favor…podrían poner su conversación en privado…de verdad no me quiero enterar de nada…quiero dormir bien esta noche, por favor…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¿Qué la conversación esta publica? Alfred…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Ehehhe

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¿Por qué haces esto?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Ya todo el mundo sabe que me interesas ehhehe…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** … ¿Sabes rezar?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Sip~

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Es hora que empieces a rezar por qué voy para tu casa y no es para intercambiar lentes…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Como digas mi amor~

_Berwald Oxenstierna esta desconectado_

_Arthur Kirkland esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

**Asunto: ¿Tienes seguro?**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Matthew Williams (Canadá)_

Alfred me quede aquí en Buffalo…tu carro fue pérdida total…lo siento, se que ni lo usaste pero, ya sabes soy tu hermano menor y me tienes que complacer en todo.

* * *

-Me vas a pagar lo del carro y lo de tu oso-

* * *

**REAsunto: ¿Tienes seguro?**

Para: _Matthew Williams (Canadá)_

De: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

¿Qué? No me digas que hasta en la cama te tengo que complacer…

* * *

Alfred se levanto de su silla al oír un leve golpe en la puerta. Gentilmente la abrió y sonrió sin ganas.

-¿Qué quieres Iván?-

-Mis girasoles, por favor, da- sonrió el ruso mientras sostenía su preciada cañería en su mano. Alfred lo noto un poco tenso, viendo una aura a su alrededor.

-Espera un momento- Alfred salió, con todo y eso por la ventana. Salió por la parte de atrás con la mirada del jardinero fijanda en el. Llego hasta la floristería más cercana, compro los 150 girasoles y regreso. Todo por sacar al ruso del la Casa Blanca.

-Aquí tienes- Alfred le lanzo el ramo de girasoles y una sonrisa enorme se le dibujo en la cara. Agarro a un Alfred que gritaba que lo soltara y lo beso por un rato; hasta que Alfred rompió el beso.

-Gracias, da- Iván se fue marchando feliz, dándole una botella Vodka a un Alfred que se fue a lavar la boca.

De nuevo escucho un leve golpe en la puerta, y se fue murmurando palabras entre dientes.

-¡Vete al carajo Rusia!- Alfred grito para no recibir una respuesta, iba a ir a abrir la puerta pero, leyó el mensaje que llego primero

* * *

**REAsunto: ¿Tienes ****seguro?**

Para: _Alfred F. Jones (América)_

De: _Matthew Williams (Canadá)_

¿Si se supone que me complazcas en todo…porque esta mañana no me complaciste? Me dijiste que te asustaba…

* * *

Alfred volvió a escuchar el golpe ligero en la puerta tres veces corrida. Rindiéndose volvió a levantarse y cuando abrió la puerta lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

_Bueno, como dije, esta corto y no estoy muy bien complacida pero, espero que les haiga gustado. Review. Si quieren pueden darme ideas…estoy corta de mente…gracias a las tareas…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Perdonen el súper retraso. No tengo conexión de internet pero, hice lo imposible por subir este capítulo pero, aquí estamos. Así que empecemos a leer._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nota: …bueno…algo por ahí… *se esconde* También me están pidiendo mucho a Canadá, no se preocupen, el seguirá 'jugando' con Alfred.**

**Latinos Incluidos**

* * *

Alfred abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, y lo primero que sintió fue un dolor de cabeza; rápido recordó el golpe que recibió al abrir la puerta. Con precaución se levanto y paso su mano en la frente.

…

-¡Berwald!-

-¿Q'e?-

Alfred se levanto de la cama más rápido que ligero al ver el sueco sentado frente al escritorio con la computadora encendida.

-T'enes un's co'as inte'esantes-

-¡WAAA! ¡Deja de usar mi computadora!- Alfred movió sus brazos de manera histérica mientras el sueco seguía en la computadora haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos del americano. Alfred se le había olvidado cerrar su cuenta de e-mail, Facebook, bueno todas la cuentas habidas y por haber.

-¡NOOO! ¡Berwald no te hagas pasar por mi!- Alfred trato de quitarle la computadora a Berwald pero, este lo evitaba con solo brazo.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- chillo Alfred rindiéndose y cruzando los brazos molesto.

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' está conectado_

_Im Yong Soo__ está conectado_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Hahaha…acaban de darle en la cara a un idiota

**Im Yong Soo:** ¿Qué? ¡Gilbert, la violencia domestica es una crimen Da-ze!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Qué?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡No te dejes!

**Im Yong Soo:** ¡Gilbert, por favor! No dejes que Roderich te pegue de nuevo

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Da la voz de alerta

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Váyanse al carajo los dos!

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está conectado_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Bruder…ya sal del closet…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Im Yong Soo:** ¡Repite eso! Da-ze

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** A mi bruder que salga ya del closet…

_Berwald Oxenstierna está conectado_

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Eso fue fácil ehehhe... que empiece la acción ¡YEAH!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Dónde diablos encontraste otra computadora si esta a…nada

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** La necesidad es la madre de la invenciones mi querido amigo~

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Deja eso! ¡Ahora!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¡Que no!

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Aun no me conoces bien…

_Tino Väinämöisen está conectado_

**Tino Väinämöisen:** ¿Su-san?

_Arthur Kirkland está conectado_

**Arthur Kirkland:** Tengo un presentimiento que el que dice ser Alfred no lo es…

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Si… ¿Qué pasa?

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¡WAAAA! ¡Me quitaron a Texas! ¡BERWALD! ¡WAAA! ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡IGGY, AYUDAME! ¡NO! ¿Me arrodillo ante ti? ¡BERWALD, CARAJO NO, ESO DUELE!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Lo siento mucho Alfred, estoy en Londres ahora mismo…hehehe…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Sal de mí cuenta ahora! Paciencia es una palabra que contigo no uso Alfred…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Pero, fue tan fácil entrar…usa otra contraseña…como mi nombre

**Alfred F. Jones 'Heroe':** ¿Qué voy hacer yo, Suecia, con el nombre de un idiota parecido a Dinamarca como contraseña?

**Berwald Oxenstierna**: Por eso, nadie lo espera

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** ¿Te diste cuenta de lo dijiste, verdad?

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** No mi amor~ ¿Qué dije?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Aléjate de mi o te clavo esto! ¡ALFRED! ¡ERES UN…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¿Se puede saber que ustedes hacen? Evitando lo grafico…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Y para que preguntas entonces West?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Sal de closet lo que tienes que hacer Gilbert…

**Im Yong Soo:** ¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¡Oye eso!

_Yao Wang está conectado_

**Yao Wang:** ¡AIYA! Estoy ocupado aru…

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Por favor Su-san y Alfred vuelvan a sus cuentas originales…

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¡Ahora par de idiotas!

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' esta desconectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna esta desconectado_

_Francis Bonnefoy está conectado_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Ummm ¿Qué estarán haciendo Suecia y Alfred mientras están desconectados?

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' está conectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Algo muy personal… ¡YEAH! El héroe esta devuelta en su cuenta

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¡Nada! Y si estoy devuelta a mi cuenta…

**Im Yong Soo:** Gilbert, ¿Cómo está eso de que no has salido del closet aun?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡NO! Andan las novias por ahí…

_Hans Henri Dietrich está conectado_

_Romano 'Lovino' Vargas está conectado_

_Mathias Søren está conectado_

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** La costurera me dijo que tenía que rebajar 15 libras si quería meterme en el vestido de novia…

**Mathias Søren:** ¡Eso es poco! A mí me dijeron 30 libras…tengo muchos músculos

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡Idiotas! ¡A mí me queda perfecto!

_Gilbert Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

_

* * *

_

-¿Berwald, no te molesta que ponga mi brazo alrededor de tu cuello?- El americano dijo inocentemente.

-Me'or di'e q'e m' va'a-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo Alfred alzándose en punta pies para darle un beso en la mejilla al sueco para luego sentarse a su lado.

…

-¡Hora de leer!-

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Háganse responsable****s!**

_Para: Todas las Naciones_

_De: Manuel Gonzales __Rodríguez (Chile)_

Romano se va a tener que hacer cargo de todo el desastre que Feliciano está causando en los refrigeradores de cada casa que visita.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Háganse responsables!**

_Para: Manuel Gonzales Rodiguez (Chile)_

_De: Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Me haces el favor de repetir lo que dijo, era que estaba escuchando mucha mierda y no pude entenderte…

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Háganse responsables! **

_Para: Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

_De: Antonio Fernández Carreido (España)_

¿Lovi? ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Háganse responsables! **

_Para: Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

_De: Martin Hernández (Argentina)_

Parece que a Romano se le olvida que él es Italia también…

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Haganse responsables!**

_Para: Martin Hernández (Argentina)_

_De: Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

Alfred es el que se tiene que hacer responsable, por su culpa Feliciano está haciendo de las suyas…oh, y antes de que se me olvide… ¡Váyanse al carajo y déjenme en paz!

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Haganse responsables!**

_Para: Romano Vargas (Italia Del Sur)_

_De: Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

Los cambios de ánimo en una persona con embarazo es normal, así que entiendan a Romano… pero, de que Dinamarca tenga antojos de cerveza es anormal…y despiadado.

Los mandaría a todos ustedes al infierno pero, trabajo ahí y de verdad no quiero verle la cara todos los días…seria una tortura.

**Adjunto: REAsunto: ¡Haganse responsables!**

_Para: Lukas Mikal (Noruega)_

_De: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia)_

¡Ya! Ustedes dan miedo...son todos esquizofrénicos, obsesivos compulsivos, especialmente Noruega…eso asusta…

* * *

_Gilbert Beilschmidt esta conectado_

_Lukas Mikal está conectado_

**Lukas Mikal:** El problema es que tu mente es tan especial que no capta nuestras cosas…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Si, admírame. Soy uno en un millón

**Lukas Mikal**: Si dices ser uno en un millón eso quiere decir que hay 600 personas iguales a ti…

**Arthur Kirkland:** Noruega cierra el pico que tienes…

**Lukas Mikal:** Solo lo dices porque tus viejas no pueden con las mías…

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¡No te metas con ellas!

**Lukas Mikal:** Acéptalo, tus hadas ya están viejas…sirven para estar en un retiro

**Arthur Kirkland:** Solo porque una perdió no significa que todas sean iguales

**Lukas Mikal:** Todos somos iguales, sin excepción…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:**¿Ven? Unos esquizofrénicos, retardados mentales…

**Lukas Mikal:** Prefiero ser un retardado mental que ser una rata que se fugo de un laboratorio, porque seriamente eso es lo que te pareces…sin ofender. Pelo Blanco...ojos rojos...

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro, Cerebro~

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Alfred, no necesitamos música…para eso llamo al otro esquizofrénico de Austria…y a la obsesiva compulsiva de Hungría para que toque el sartén…y ahí tengo mi banda completa…

**Lukas Mikal:** ¿El nombre de la banda?

_Pedro Sánchez está conectado_

**Pedro Sánchez**: "El Dolor de Cabeza"

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Quién te llamo México?

**Pedro Sánchez:** …Mis contactos son privados…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Maldita sea la madre que te ha parido México!

**Pedro Sánchez:** ¿Acaso sabes quién es mi madre?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Si

**Pedro Sánchez:** ¿De verdad? Entonces déjeme preguntarle… ¿Quién es mi madre?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** La hija de tu abuelo

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Un momento…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡AHHHHH!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Coge vergüenza Alfred…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** Corea del Sur repite eso de nuevo…AHHHHHHHH, BERWALD, CARAJO, DUELE

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¿No querías un Vikingo personal?

**Im Yong Soo:** La violencia Domestica es un crimen Da-ze

**Yao Wang:** ¡AIYA! Aru, no te metas en problemas…

**Im Yong Soo:** ¡ANIKI!

_Iván Braginski está conectado_

_Luciano Da Silva está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Por qué, cuando son situaciones como esta no me cofunden con Matthew? WAAAA ¡PARA, YA! Soy un héroe vulnerable Berwald

_Matthew Williams está conectado_

**Matthew Williams:** hehehhe…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** ¡MATTHEW! Hermanito bello, hermoso, preciado, querido de mi alma y corazon…ayúdame…

**Matthew Williams:** En líos de pareja no me meto, porque después se contentan y yo soy el que salgo mal, así que resuelvan entre ustedes dos

**Iván Braginski:** Yo si me meto porque Alfred es mío, mío, mío…saca tus manos de él Suecia antes de que use tu cabeza de disco de hockey…y la vuele al espacio…

**Pedro Sánchez:** Una canción para esta situación…échale Luciano

**Luciano Da Silva:** Ya ven, uno y uno es igual a tres, cuando dos no se llevan bien siempre habrá un tercero para complacer~

**Pedro Sánchez:** Tengo que contratarlos…

* * *

Alfred se levanto de la silla cuando un leve golpe en la puerta se hizo escuchar. Antes de abrir la puerta suspiro frustradamente, de verdad no quería más compañía, porque este día le resulto fatal. Sabiendo que su día no puede ser mejor abrió la puerta para ver a su hermano sonriente con un trozo de papel en la mano.

-Es para ti Alfred- Matthew tenía una sonrisa angelical en su cara mientras entregaba el sobre a su hermano, Alfred viendo esa cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Matthew rápidamente entro a la habitación y se tiro a la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?- Matthew se levanto y se coloco detrás de Suecia cuando Alfred empezó a leer el contenido del sobre. Mentalmente el canadiense conto hasta tres.

-¡50 mil dólares! ¡MATTHEW WILLIAMS! ¿QUE LE PASO AL CARRO, MI CARRO? ¿ACASO LO METISTE DEBAJO DE UN CAMION DE BASURA? ¿LE PASO UN CILINDRO POR ENCIMA?-

-Bueno…Alfred…siéntete primero y te explico-

-¿A'fred qu'res a'ua?-

-¡NO, no te muevas de ahí Suecia!- Matthew movió las manos de una manera frenética.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tuve que poner a Corea del Sur porque me hacía falta pero, nada ¿Qué les pareció? Review_


	10. Chapter 10

_Perdonen el súper retraso, mi musa aun no había llegado pero, esta mañana se poso en mi ventana y me grito…así que ahora llegamos. Gracias a todos por los reviews, un enorme abrazo a todos, sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera seguido. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Nota: …bueno…quiero preguntar para que no se asusten… ¿Quieren algo entre Alfred y Berwald? Y creo que hacía falta nuestro querido Arthur así que *MUA* bienvenido. Palabras fuertes y temas.**

**Advertencia: Palabras y otras cosas ofensivas en especial entre Alemania y Prusia están advertidos. No patrocinio el suicidio.**

**Latinos Incluidos**

* * *

Ya que estaban algo calmados los tres estaban en distintas partes de la habitación, Matthew sentado al lado de la ventana, Alfred en el piso y Berwald tomo el mejor lugar de todos, la cama. Todavía el sueco anda preguntándose qué está haciendo ahí pero, no importa. El sabe que pronto, de alguna manera, le vendrá la respuesta, mientras tanto se queda ahí pegado a la laptop.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudan a…

— ¡NO! — Tanto como Matthew y Berwald dijeron en unisón.

—Ustedes son unos aguafiestas— protesto el americano.

* * *

_Feliciano Vargas __'Pasta' está conectado_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está conectado_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt está conectado_

_Kiku Honda está conectado_

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Mi habitación esta sobrepoblada…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Por fin alguien me entiende…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Kesekese…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Los viajes a Estocolmo cuestan un ojo de la cara…hasta yo me quejo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¿Suecia para que te vas arrancar un ojo? Eso sonó macabro, veo que todavía tienes instintos salvajes…LOL

**Kiku Honda:** O_O

**Matthew Williams:** Alfred…fue un decir, Suecia no se va arrancar ningún ojo…

**Kumajirou:** ¿Quién?

**Matthew Williams:** Canadá, el que te da la comida…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe':** ¿Desde cuándo ese oso tiene internet y está en mis contactos?

**Matthew Williams:** No tengo idea…

**Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta':** ~Ve ¿Ludwig me quieres?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Ehhh…me los has preguntado más de un millón de veces y la respuesta será la misma… ¿Dónde estás?

**Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta':** ¿Me quieres? ~Ve, en Perú

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** …

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** West, contéstale de una vez y por todas…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Prefiero escribirlo…

**Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta':** ¡Ludwig me va a escribir un poema!

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡Eso no fue lo que dije!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Épico!

_Arthur Kirkland está conectado_

**Arthur Kirkland:** Todos ustedes son unos ignorantes…me da vergüenza ajena…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ehhh…no tu Suecia…tu no…los demás…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡IGGY!

_Pedro Sánchez está conectado_

**Pedro Sánchez:** Veo que Feli ha viajado casi toda América del Sur…y pregunto… ¿A quién se le carga todo los gastos de los viajes?

_Romano 'Lovino' Vargas está conectado_

_Antonio Fernández Carreido está conectado_

**Romano 'Lovino Vargas:** ¡CABRONES, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡MUERANSE COMO LAS RATAS MISERABLES QUE SON!

**Pedro Sánchez:** Ni me contesten la pregunta…se contesto sola

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Jajajajjaa :D

**Antonio Fernández Carreido:** Nunca en mi vida había visto a Lovi así…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Le va a dar un ataque cardiaco…kesekese…

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh dios…eso le causa risa… Que miserable…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡MARICON! ¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¡MIS TARJETAS ESTAN CARGADAS! ¡FELICIANO VARGAS! Es mejor que no aparezcas~

_Feliciano Vargas 'Pasta' esta desconectado_

**Pedro Sánchez:** Canto la última parte… ¡ROMANO ESTA DESQUICIADO!

**Antonio Fernández Carreido:** *Llora*

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ni digas por que estas llorando España…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** …West… ¿Qué carajo es esto?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ...un poema...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Ni siquiera tiene rima...

**Arthur Kir****kland:** ...

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: Los poemas no siempre llevan rima bruder...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: West, yo se pero… ¿Donde carajo tu encuentras un poema aquí?

**Berwald Oxenstierna**: Que mucho critica…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** … Soy un militar no un hombre romántico…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Pero, esto ni es romance, esto es un horror…esto es un espanto, para halloween lo voy a poner en la puerta así asustare a mas personas

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Gilbert debe unirse con Arthur, por que los dos lo único que saben es criticar…

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¡Mira infeliz bastardo! Gilbert lee para ver si tus críticas son buenas...

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡NO!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** SI~

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¡YA! Que mi puta paciencia es corta…

**Pedro Sánchez:** Uyyy…alguien comió pirata de desayuno…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** *aclara garganta*

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¿Eso es necesario?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Por supuesto que sí!

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Ya, por favor, que el que no tiene paciencia soy yo…

**Kiku Honda:** O_O

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** "Querido Feliciano…

**Alfred F. Jones '****Héroe'****:** Jajjajaja

**Matthew Williams:** Cállate…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** … "…quiero decirte que aunque eres molesto no te odio…ahora ¿Puedes ponerte a trabajar y dejar de fastidiar?

**Arthur Kirkland:** …yo…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Las críticas eran buenas después de todo…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Como que tú puedes hacer mejor que yo bruder…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** West, eso no tiene ni que decirse, pues obvio que sé hacer mejores poemas que tu, ya verás…Feliciano va a caer a tus pies…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** …del miedo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡EPICO!

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Un poema... ¿No ves?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ..."Amor mío llamado Feliciano, quiero decirte que tienes... ¿QUE? Y que quisiera ahora mismo… ¿QUE COSA? …Porque no puedo mas y… ¿GILBERT QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?

**Arthur Kirkland:** ¡Oh Dios!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto la manera tan majestuosa y la más pura dedicación con que está escrito este poema?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡Gilbert! Yo no quiero violar a Feliciano…porque eso parece más a un acoso sexual que una declaración de amor…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Grazie Ludwig por decirme tus intenciones…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** *Música de suspenso* ¡AHÍ VIENE ROMANO JAWS! *introduce grito de Alemania aqui*

**Pedro Sánchez:** Eres molesto pero, por mi madre que te quedo buena

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ehehehe

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** West, pero… ¿Cómo piensas reclamar sus regiones vitales si no le demuestras que eres hombre?

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Solo hazlo y me tendrán a mí de verdugo porque pienso vaciarles una metralleta encima…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Ooppss se me olvido que en el paquete de Italia vienen dos…kesekese

**Arthur Kirkland:** …perdón la pregunta… ¿Alemania no es hombre?

**Kiku Honda:** *se desmaya*

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** … ¡GILBERT!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Sabes lo que te falta West? Un buen sentido del humor...ahora... ¡DEJA DE AHOLCARME! ¡WAAAA!

**Kiku Honda:** WAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Ehhhh Japón… ¿Y ese grito de donde salió?

**Kiku Honda:** Alfred-san de mi dedo…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** O_O ¿Qué?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡MAMI LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS QUE ME QUEMO! ¡CARAJO WEST ERA UNA CABRONA BROMA!

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Una….una….UNA….GILBERT LA COCINA

**Arthur Kirkland:** Alemania...te entiendo, se por lo que estas pasando. Trágate una aspirina antes de que te de un ataque cardiaco…

**Kiku Honda:** …

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Japón explícate como tu dedo grita…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Por favor…dime que no es en serio porque me coloco una soga al cuello y me suicido ahora mismo…porque no puedes ser tan animal…

**Matthew Williams:** Suecia dime que no es en serio porque el que va a brincar de un puente soy yo…

_Hans Henri Dietrich está conectado_

_Mathias Søren está conectado_

_Lukas Mikal está conectado_

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** Tu Matthew dime que no es en serio porque me pego un tiro…

**Mathias Søren:** Yo me voy a poner frente a un tren…

**Antonio Fernández Carreido:** Yo tomo veneno

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** ¡MISERICORDIA! ¡TU SI ME OYES CARAJO!

**Pedro Sánchez:** Salto sin paracaídas de un avión

**Iván Braginski:** Kolkolkol

**Pedro Sánchez:** Ooopsss…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Me lanzo al mar lleno de tiburones

**Lukas Mikal:** 2012 no me jodas…

**Arthur Kirkland:** Noruega…velo en el lado positivo…como lo acaba de ver Romano…

**Romano 'Lovino' Vargas:** Se hizo la LUZ

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡CARAJO HITLER HA VUELTO!

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡GILBERT!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡CABRON VIVE! ¡CABRON VIVE!

**Arthur Kirland:** Al parecer Gilbert está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Ya se me fue la paciencia, se fue…. ¡GILBERT SE FUE!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡CABRON NAZI, HITLER VIVE!

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** ¡GILBERT ME MATO!

**Pedro Sánchez:** …

**Lukas Mikal:** Ya, ahí está la señal que faltaba…si Alemania esta amenazando con quitarse la vida, el fin del mundo ya viene… ¡TODOS PARA AFRICA! De Safari...

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** …sé que mi película fallo en esa área…

**Lukas Mikal:** Alfred seriamente, un curso de geografía no te vendría nada mal… ¿Sabes?

**Pedro Sánchez:** Jajajajjaja…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** ¡Dame un beso es lo que tienes que hacer Noruega!

**Pedro Sánchez:** Carajo Alfred… ¿Estas tan necesitado? ¿O es que te piensas ligar todos los Nórdicos?

_Gilbert Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

**Lukas Mikal:** Mira un elefante...falsa alarma era Dinamarca...

_

* * *

_

El americano estiro sus brazos y dejo salir un bostezo, ya estaba algo cansado de la posición que tenia. Con sus ojos azules miro a los lados, Berwald está muy entretenido con su laptop y ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio.

—_Muy callado_— pensó el americano sin despegarle la mirada ni en un instante. —_Tengo que sacar a Matthew_—

Se levanto del suelo bostezando como por la tercera vez. Sonrió para luego salir de la habitación con su teléfono celular en mano e hizo una llamada no sin antes mandarles un mensaje a su hermano Matthew y al sueco.

— ¿Hola? Este es Alfred. ¿Qué haces? — dijo el americano en voz baja sonriente, esperando que les contestaran.

— ¿Puedes mandar esto a la siguiente dirección? Gracias adelantado— respondió para luego cerrar su celular. Bostezo nuevamente dándose cuenta que era por hambre. Se dirigió a comprar un poco de comida para llevar.

* * *

Matthew había dado como siete vueltas en el suelo, cansado de estar ahí pero, Alfred le había impedido irse por lo del carro, que va admitir que lo hizo a propósito. Alfred es muy presumido y necesita que alguien lo traiga de vuelta a la tierra.

— ¿No crees que Alfred merece un castigo? — Matthew pregunto mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, nada interesante pero, no tenía más nada que hacer.

— ¿D' q'e? — contesto el sueco sin despegar sus ojos de lo que hacía.

—No se…por lo que está haciendo ya sabes… ¿No te molesta que se te insinué de esa manera? — pregunto el canadiense volteándose boca abajo para seguir usando la computadora.

—S' 'n p'co…p'r n' sa'e l' q'e ha'e— el sueco levanto la mirada y se percato que el canadiense ya le había dado la vuelta completa al piso del cuarto sin él saber.

—Creo que si sabe lo que hace Berwald…se que Alfred es un animal, demente, estúpido, loco, sínico, bufón, anormal, despiadado (a veces) molestoso, revoltoso, baboso, mono de circo, mentiroso, esquizofrénico, depresivo, bipolar, payaso, tiene déficit de atención, impulsividad agresiva, paranoico, claustrofóbico, sabe mentir tanto que hasta el se los cree pero, se que sabe lo que hace. Esperemos un poquito—

— ¿Siq'iatra? —

—Nah…no se necesita ser doctor para saber los problemas de Alfred…ummm voy a mandar algo—

* * *

**Asunto: Pequeña Ayudita**

_Para: _Iván Braginski (Rusia)

_De: _Matthew Williams (Canada)

Hola…ehhh ¿Cómo se dice? Oh, Privet Iván.

Sé que te fascina jugar, así que vamos hacer un pequeño juego

Se llama "Hacer que Alfred pague" ¿Te unes?

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Review. Tengo que informarles a todos aquellos que votaron en mi poll_ **¿Quién se vería mejor con el 'awesome' Prusia? **_Que están empatados entre Alfred y Romano…luego le vendría Suecia BIEN cerca y Matthew, y por ultimo Feliciano, pronto se cerrara la votación… Gracias._


	11. Chapter 11

_De verdad perdonen el súper atraso que he tomado. Es que han o, mejor dicho están pasando cosas raras en este sitio. Pero, pude subir este capítulo. Mientras la historia se va llevando a cabo me puede sugerir temas para las conversaciones de chat si desean. En cuanto a la votación… PrusiaxUS sigue en la delantera. Y… DIOS MIO 70 REVIEWS, USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES LOS AMOS Y ADORO._

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

**Nota: Solo un voto para USxSuecia…así que vamos.**

**Latinos incluidos**

**Advertencia: Estereotipos (no se ofendan), pelea entre los Nórdicos, palabras fuertes…crack que es lo mejor.**

* * *

Aun no había regresado Alfred, Berwald había decidido darse un merecido paseo por Washington, y Matthew se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación. Había sido limpiada hace una hora, ya que parecía un nido de ratones, y también les llamaron la atención porque el desorden que tenia Alfred antes de irse se oía hasta el cuarto de su jefe. Pero, aparte de todo esto el canadiense buscaba una solución al maldito problema que su hermano causo y que ahora sigue creciendo y no se detiene.

—Matthew, piensa, piensa— murmuro el canadiense mientras seguía dando vueltas mientras su oso viraba la cabeza preguntándose quién era esa persona al frente del. — ¡Ya se! —

Matthew coloco su computadora al lado de la del sueco (no es del se la tumbo a alguien) y la encendió. Trajo una silla y espero a que subiera todo el sistema y cuando esto paso, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuenta de email.

* * *

**REAsunto: Pequeña Ayudita**

_Para:_ Matthew Williams (Canadá)

_De:_ Iván Braginski (Rusia)

Privet, comrade Matthew. Qué bueno es saber sobre ti. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bien, da? Pero, creo que, por leer tu mensaje anterior, deduje que esto no es una broma, sino real. Es verdad que nuestro querido comrade Alfred se ha puesto medio fastidioso últimamente y me asusta, por su salud obviamente. ¿No le están dando la atención necesaria, da?

Pero, nada. Tendremos que hacer una reunión urgente antes de que le vacié mis reservas de misiles nucleares encima y desaparezca del mapa. Porque me he dado cuenta, que por su culpa, he perdido e ignorado asuntos importantes. Me avisas, ¿da?

Zabotitʹsya :) (Cuídate)

P.S. O mejor no…mmmm :)

* * *

Matthew sonrió ante la seria respuesta que recibió de parte del ruso (excepto la parte de los misiles) Era verdad todo lo que leyó, su hermano ha fastidiado lo suficiente y es hora de detenerlo.

* * *

**Asunto: Importante**

_Para:_ Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)

_De:_ Matthew Williams (Canadá)

Te mando esto solo para decirte que no ignores el mensaje que Rusia te enviara, es algo muy importante. Gracias. ¿Podrías informar a los demás por mí? Sin que Alfred se entere.

Despues de eso decidió entrar al grupo de chat y dedicarse a investigar el paradero de su hermano, usando su 'talento' para hacerlo.

* * *

—Ya te encontré— sonrió felizmente el canadiense mientras subía las piernas a otra silla cercana mirando por la ventana.

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe' está conectado_

_Iván Braginski está conectado_

_Matthew Williams está conectado_

_Berwald Oxenstierna está conectado_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué todo el mundo decidió conectarse hoy?

_Roderich __Edelstein está conectado_

_Elizabeta Héderváry __está conectada_

_Lukas Mikal está conectado_

_Hans Henri Dietrich está conectado_

**Pedro Sánchez:** ¿Van a seguir?

**Lukas Mikal:** El silencio otorga

**Luciano Da Silva:** Palabras sabias

**Mathias Søren:** ¿Qué quiso decir?

**Lukas Mikal:** Brasil me entiende…tu mente no da para tanto…

**Tino Väinämöisen:** Por favor no empiecen tan temprano en la mañana…

**Kristján Örn:** Si…

**Lukas Mikal:** Onii-chan~

**Kristján Örn:** NOOOOOOOOOOO…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Ya lo entendimos…ahórrate el ataque

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Oh, Suecia~

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¿Qué?

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** Te amo

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** No…

**Pedro Sánchez:** Prostituto…

**Alfred F. Jones 'Héroe':** :'(

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está conectado_

_Itzel Sánchez está conectada_

_Natalia Arlovskaya está conectada_

_Iván Braginski esta desconectado_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt esta desconectado_

_Pedro Sánchez esta desconectado_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt está desconectado_

_Itzel Sánchez está desconectada_

_Natalia Arlovskaya esta desconectada_

**Lukas Mikal:** Okay…eso fue raro…

* * *

**REAsunto: Importante**

_Para:_ Matthew Williams (Canadá)

_De:_ Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)

Ya lo recibí…así que hay una reunión secreta…solo para hacer que Alfred deje de molestar…ya entendí…No avisare a los demás hasta que hagan la reunión oficial y escojan el lugar y el representante…porque…tú no puedes ser.

* * *

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¿Quién quiere café recién hecho?

**Kristján Örn:** Yo, si me puedes hacer el favor

**Mathias Søren:** El de Tino es el mejor, el de Noruega sale a pescado

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** El tuyo a petróleo

**Lukas Mikal:** El tuyo a tierra

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Acabo de defenderte…

**Lukas Mikal:** Sentía la necesidad de decirlo

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¿Cuándo será el día que ustedes dejen de pelear?

**Lukas Mikal: **Cuando Dinamarca muera

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …cállate vikingo y destructor de iglesias

**Lukas Mikal:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¡SU-SAN!¡YA, BASTA! ¡TODOS, YA!

**Mathias Søren:**¿Quieren joder? Pues vamos a joder. Y no, Suecia, no hay posibilidades de suicidio…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Habla el que dijo que no hay vikingos en reserva porque somos la población original…

**Mathias Søren:**¡Yo no dije eso, pendejo! Cierra la boca chef de Muppets

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Lukas Mikal:** Cuidado que Tino saca un rifle

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¡CALLATE ALBINO ESQUIZOFRENICO!

**Kristján Örn:**¿Caza ballenas?

**Lukas Mikal: **Hablo el ambientalista…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:**Se supone que seas callado, tranquilo, no tonto, posesivo, depresivo y eres el que opta por suicidio…

**Lukas Mikal:** No se supone que sea agresivo, borrachón, y…el que dice que los suecos son...

**Kristján Örn:**Creo que eso va para ti Tino…

**Tino Väinämöisen:**¡Callate tu…tu…tu…

**Lukas Mikal:** Tino quiere decir una verdad pero, no le sale…

**Mathias Søren:**¡CARAJO! ¡YO SE CUAL ES!¡DILA, PUÑETA!

**Lukas Mikal: **Yo también se cual es… Dale Tino, honestidad es una palabra que te identifica

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** ¿Qué son los daneses?

**Lukas Mikal:** Un pedazo de tierra aburrida

**Kristján Örn: **El primer país en legalizar la pornografía

**Mathias Søren: **Psss...Islandia no me tires al medio…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Dependiendo a quien le preguntes…holandeses…

**Tino Väinämöisen:**El Canadá de Europa

**Matthew Williams: **…no me meto en esto…

**Mathias Søren:**Todos ustedes son tan chulos…tan chulos que deben quemarse en las pailas del infierno…

**Mrs. Poffins:** Todos ustedes son unos pendejos mal nacidos que no saben más que joder la existencia de todos los que están alrededor…TODOS SON UNOS CABRONES…Háganme el favor de cerrar la puta boca que tienen porque ustedes pelean ante todos pero, cuando están en la cama y nadie mira son otra cosa…tan lindos que son…no me hagan hablar. Así que cierren la puta boca que tienen…carajo me arruinaron el día…

**Berwald Oxenstierna: **…

**Lukas Mikal:** …

**Kristján Örn: **…

**Tino Väinämöisen:**…

**Mathias Søren:**…

**Mr. Poffin****s:** Gracias…callados se van más bonitos…

**Lukas Mikal: **Increíble pero, cierto. Entérate, un pingüino nos acaba de callar…

**Mr. Poffin****s: **Pingüino tu madre, maricon…

**Kristján Örn: **Si yo fuera tú, Noruega me callo...por tu vida

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** …de acuerdo con Islandia…cierren la boca

**Mathias Søren****: **Si, porque nos están tirando al medio cuando el chat esta publico…

**Lukas Mikal:** …los odio desde el fondo de mi corazón…

**Tino Väinämöisen:**El café ya esta frio…

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Tino…

**Tino Väinämöisen:**:) Hehehehe…

* * *

**REAsunto: Pequeña Ayudita**

_Para:_ Iván Braginski (Rusia)

_De:_ Matthew Williams (Canadá)

Gracias por avisarle a Suecia…pero, el dice que no avisara a los demás hasta que sea oficial y haiga un representarte… ¿Podrías ser tu? ¡NO! Mejor le aviso a Alemania. Gracias.

P.S. Perdona la molestia.

* * *

_Gilbert Beilschmidt est__á conectado_

_Vash Zwingli __está__ conectado_

_Francis Bonnefoy __está conectado_

_Arthur Kirkland está conectado_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Oh, Austria~

**Roderich Edelstein:** ¿Qué quieres morón?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Austria~

**Roderich Edelstein:** ¿Qué?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Nazi~ Amante de West Kesekese...

**Roderich Edelstein:** ...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** ¡Es cierto! Yo me amo tanto, soy tan asombroso que me asombro yo mismo. ¡Simplemente sorprendente!

**Roderich Edelstein:** La única razón la cual no hablo es porque no quiero se participe en una conversación tan insignificante…

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Kesekese… ¿Cómo te trataba West? Vamos a ver...empezaba rudo y luego terminaba TAN amable...mua mua mua

**Roderich Edelstein:** …

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Que si el empezaba en la cara y lentamente hacia el cuello, besitos, lengüita

**Roderich Edelstein:** …

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Luego la mano sobre el pecho…la corbata, la camisa.

**Roderich Edelstein:** …

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Esos ojos azules mirándote fijamente y tú con esa cara de que quieres mas…

**Roderich Edelstein:** …

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Y tu gritando… "_No vayas lento que me muero_"

**Elizabeta Héderváry:**Escuchen la voz de la experiencia…

_Gilbert Beilschmidt esta desconectado _

**Elizabeta Héderváry:**¡Yo lo sabía! Voy a interrogar a Ludwig…primero… Oh, Roderich~

**Roderich Edelstein:** Ludwig si estás leyendo esto…. ¡HUYE! Ya yo estoy jodido…

_Roderich Edelstein está desconectado_

_Elizabeta Héderváry está desconectada_

**Vash Zwingli:**Las montañas están vivas...

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Ohoooo~

**Arthur Kirkland:** Enfermo…

**Hans Henri Dietrich:** periódico

* * *

_Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto?_

_Review._


End file.
